


More Creative Title Coming Soon (maybe)

by Heather_Michelle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Engaged, Engaged Sanvers, Established Relationship, F/F, Grumpy Maggie, Thunderstorms, adorable maggie, sleepy maggie, snoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 23:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_Michelle/pseuds/Heather_Michelle
Summary: Just a bunch of prompts that people send me on tumblr! Ranging from fluff, angst smut or to whatever you guys send in!





	1. Snoring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Some of you may remember me from the Clexa fandom. Maybe not, I don't know lol 
> 
> Regardless, I am back! I've chosen to start taking prompts on tumblr for different WlW ships and here are all of the Sanvers ones. I just started writing for Sanvers and I just got back into writing in general. So hopefully, these turn out okay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: can you do a one shot of sanvers + snoring

Kara has never liked thunderstorms. 

Luckily, it doesn’t storm much in National City. Only a handful of times has it actually stormed pretty badly since Kara has been here on Earth. But still, every time it does, she ends up in Alex’s bed with her. It’s a bit of a mix between it being too loud with her super hearing and also the thunder just gives her flashbacks of the exploding sound of her planet being destroyed. 

Either way, she doesn’t like them. 

But this is the first time that it has stormed since Alex has been dating Maggie. And now they are even engaged. Which means, she is a little hesitant to go over to her big sister's apartment. 

She tries to brave out the storm at first, but after a particularly loud clap of thunder, she’s had enough. 

She gets up and flies out her balcony window, rain be damned. It’s a lot faster to fly than to take the time for a bus or a cab. Just as long as she doesn’t get struck by lighting. Though, she’s pretty sure that wouldn’t even do anything to her. Maybe just stun her. 

Thankfully, she makes it to Alex’s in one piece, landing on her balcony. She moves underneath the covered area and glances inside of the glass door as she gently knocks. She chews on her bottom lip nervously waiting for her sister and hoping that she wasn’t interrupting anything or intruding. She’s also hoping she didn’t wake them up. It is pretty late.

Alex and Maggie were both laying in bed, cuddled up when the knock is heard. They hadn’t yet made it to sleep, and had just been sharing their day and getting ready to fall asleep.

They both glance over at each other, already knowing who would be knocking on Alex’s balcony door. 

Alex immediately realizes why her sister is at the door and practically jumps out of bed. She can’t believe that she had forgotten to check on her little sister. She knows that she hates storms. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex says to Maggie as she makes her way to the door. “Kara doesn’t like thunder,” she explains and then slides the door open, seeing her soaking wet baby sister. “Hey Kara,” she greets with a smile, though it doesn’t reach her eyes. She feels guilty. “Come in. I’m so sorry.” She starts saying, ushering the girl inside. “Let me get you some towels.” She says in a hurry, locking the door behind Kara. 

But when she reaches the bathroom, she sees that Maggie is already coming out with a couple of towels in her hands. “Get her some clothes.” Maggie says softly. 

Alex smiles at her and quickly kisses her cheek before running off to her dresser to get Kara some dry clothes. 

Maggie walks over to Kara who is standing awkwardly in the dining area. “Here,” she says softly and hands over some dry fluffy towels. Alex has the best towels.

“I’m sorry...” Kara says softly, accepting the towel. “I wasn’t....I didn’t interrupt anything did I?” She asks, looking almost like a kicked puppy. “Or wake you?”

Maggie shakes her head with a little smile on her face. “Nope, we were just getting ready to go to bed. Don’t worry little Danvers.” She tells her just as Alex walks up with a fresh change of clothes. 

“I’m sorry, I tried to brave it out...” Kara trails off quietly. “But it was just so loud.” She says with a grimace. 

“Kara, don’t apologize.” Alex tells her with a soft smile. “I can’t believe that I didn’t even think to check up on you. I’m sorry.” She tells her, shaking her head, angry at herself. “Today was just so hectic and me and Maggie just barely got home and I was exhausted-

“Alex it’s okay.” Kara tells her. She gives them both another smile before walking into the bathroom to change her clothes. 

While Kara is gone, Alex turns to Maggie, and puts her hands on her shoulders, rubbing them up and down her arms. “I’m sorry, baby,” Alex tells her, knowing they were both exhausted and Maggie probably hadn’t been expecting a late night visit from her little sister. 

“It’s okay, Danvers.” Maggie says, brushing her off. “I understand.” 

Alex smiles and leans in placing a kiss on Maggie’s lips. One that lasts a bit longer than she had intended. It’s just that she hadn’t seen her all day long, and she hadn’t really gotten the opportunity to kiss her fiance all day. And not properly since yesterday, she’d almost forgotten how good it felt. 

Not that she’d ever actually forget how good it feels. 

Maggie’s arms wrap around Alex’s neck, and she pulls her fiance in closer, also getting lost in the feel. 

It’s only when Kara awkwardly clears her throat do they pull away. They both look over apologetically to see the younger girl, looking down shyly, like the floor was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Sorry, little Danvers,” Maggie says, but her smile doesn’t make it seem like she’s very sorry. 

“I really don’t want to interupt you guys.. I mean, I can tell you’re exhausted.. I can go-

“No chance little Danvers,” Maggie says before Alex even gets a chance to respond. It just makes her love Maggie even more. “I’ll make us some chamomile tea.” Maggie adds. She places another quick kiss on Alex’s lips before making her way to the kitchen to get the tea started. 

Alex walks over to her sister and gives her a hug. “You okay?” She asks, pulling back to look her little sister over, as if she’s looking for a physical injury. Though she knows it’s more mental. 

“I’m okay,” Kara nods, giving Alex a soft smile. Or at least the best smile she can muster up. She’s fine, just a little shaken. 

“Come on, let’s get in bed.” Alex says, walking over to her bed, wanting Kara to follow her. 

But Kara hangs back, looking awkward again. “I can sleep on the couch,” she says, glancing back at Maggie who was now picking up a tray of tea mugs and heading their way. “Really, the couch is fine.” She says once again. 

Alex furrows her brows, but glances over at Maggie, not really wanting to invite Kara to the bed, if it wasn’t okay with Maggie. But she also doesn’t want to make Kara sleep on the couch, especially when she’s scared. 

Maggie picks up on Alex’s delima, and quickly butts in. “Kara, you are more than welcome to sleep in the bed.” She says, turning back to Alex’s little sister. “Come on, it’s plenty big enough.” She tells her, offering out a mug to the girl. 

Kara still looks hesitant, but walks up the steps and takes the mug from Maggie. It’s at that moment, a loud clap of thunder rattles through the apartment, and Kara visibly flinches, spilling a bit of her tea. But she says nothing. 

“Come on.” Maggie tells her. “Besides, I hear you are like a human heater, and I get cold a night.” She says with a smile, trying to lighten the mood a bit. 

This makes Kara crack a smile, finally looking a little less awkward. 

Alex pats the bed, and Kara climbs in a little ungracefully, almost spilling her tea all over the comforter. Alex just laughs at her clumsy sister and helps her get settled under the covers. 

Maggie hands Alex a mug and then takes her own, sitting down on the bed, the other side of Alex. Alex smiles at her fiance and puts one arm around her waist, pulling her closer to her. Maggie sets down her mug, already over drinking her tea and just snuggles into Alex’s side, wrapping her arm around her waist. She's already tired enough. All she wants to do is lay in Alex's arms right now, not worry about holding a mug.

Alex kisses the top of Maggie’s head and then looks over at her sister who is quietly sipping on her tea. “Put this away for me?” Alex asks, handing Kara her mug. The blonde reaches over and places Alex’s mug on the end table for her. 

Alex reaches out for her little sister, using her free arm to put around Kara’s shoulders. “Kara, you know you can always come to me, right?” She asks quietly, knowing that Maggie was already on the verge of falling asleep. Her fiance had been working constantly the last few days and she knew she was exhausted. “I know that I’m with Maggie now, but I still have time for you and I still want you to know that you can come to me, whenever you need me.” She adds, looking at her sister seriously. 

Kara nods her head, a small smile on her face. “Thank you,” she says, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. “And thank you, Maggie for being okay with me crashing too,” she says, pulling her head up to look over at Maggie. Though, she gets no response. 

They both look over at the woman and see that she’s fast asleep. It’s then that Kara notices Maggie is lightly snoring. 

“Is she snoring?” Kara asks with an amused smile. She looks back up and Alex and can tell by the look on Alex’s face, that she definitely is. Alex looks half amused and half like she’s looking at the most amazing thing in the world. Which, Kara knows Alex actually believes to be true. It’d make her nauseous how love sick Alex is, if she wasn’t so happy for her. 

“Yeah, she does that sometimes.” Alex says with a smirk. 

Kara just giggles quietly and goes back to sipping her tea. “I’m glad you’re so happy,” Kara comments after a few moments of silence. She hadn’t missed the way Alex was staring down at her fiance affectionately, her fingers running through Maggie’s hair softly. 

“Thank you,” Alex says, looking back over at her sister. “I didn’t think it’d ever happen for me.” She says honestly. 

Kara just smiles at her, because she knows. She knows how Alex had always thought romance just wasn’t in the cards for her. That she never felt the way other people had talked about. She’s just happy that Maggie could open her eyes up to what she was missing. That she could help Alex to actually find herself, and to become herself. 

“I love you Kara, but I don’t think I can stay awake much longer,” Alex says, sliding down in the bed, adjusting Maggie against her, so that the woman was still laying on her. Maggie doesn’t wake up, but snuggles further into her, making Alex smile even wider. 

Kara nods her head and sets down her mug of tea on the end table as well. “That’s okay. I’m pretty exhausted as well.” She says, settling in the bed next to Alex. She reaches out and laces her fingers with Alex’s making herself comfortable. She knows, even with the thunder, that having Alex and even Maggie with her, she’ll be able to sleep well. To feel safe. 

\---

Kara gets woken up in the middle of night by what she would have expected to be thunder, but no. She’s confused for a moment, as she blinks trying to clear the fog from her mind. It’s then that she realizes it’s snoring, really really loud snoring. 

“Alex?” She mumbles, pushing herself up in bed. She looks over at her older sister and nudges her a bit. “Alex,” she mumbles again, just a bit louder. 

“Hmm?” Alex asks, slowly coming to, though she doesn't exactly know what is going on yet. 

“How can you even sleep right now?” Kara asks, almost exasperated. “Maggie is literally snoring in your ear.” She says, shaking her head, though she’s a little amused. “How does a sound that loud even come out of her tiny body?” 

Alex lets out a chuckle, her eyes still closed, though she’s waking up more. “Sorry, I’ve gotten used to it,” she says, finally opening her eyes. “It used to keep me up as well.” she admits, looking up at her little sister. 

“Does she even know that she does it?” Kara asks curiously. 

Alex frowns and shakes her head. “I don’t think so,” she says quietly, glancing down at the woman in her arms. “I never had the heart to say anything to her about it, and then I just sort of got used to it,” she shrugs. “Mags,” she says, into her fiance’s ear, shaking her awake. 

Maggie whines and clutches on tighter to Alex. “No,” she mumbles, not wanting to wake up. 

Kara looks at Alex, amused and Alex just shakes Maggie again. 

“Baby, wake up.” 

Maggie lets out an exaggerated sigh and jerks her body almost like she’s stomping her foot down on the ground. 

Alex can’t lie and say that Maggie isn’t adorable when she’s sleepy. Even Kara can’t deny it. 

“What?” Maggie asks grumpily. She blinks her eyes a few times, before she lets them settle on her fiance. 

Alex looks like she’s conflicted and Kara already knows that in the past Alex hadn’t wanted to tell Maggie that she had a snoring problem. And apparently she still doesn’t want to have to tell her. “Maggie you were snoring.” Kara finally says for Alex. 

“What?” Maggie asks confused. “No, I wasn’t.” States firmly. 

Kara just smirks at her, and glances over at Alex who was looking up at the ceiling, clearly not wanting to be involved in this conversation. “Yes, you were.” Kara says back just as firmly, but she has a smile on her face. It makes her smile even bigger, seeing the pout on Maggie’s face. “It was louder than the thunder,” Kara says with a chuckle. 

This makes Maggie gasp and look considerably offended. “I don’t snore,” she says once again. She looks up at Alex, who was still trying to look invisible. “Babe, tell her that I don’t snore.” 

“What?” Alex asks, looking between Maggie and Kara, like she had no idea what they had been talking about. But Maggie just continues to frown at her and Kara looks at her expectantly. “Okay...umm...” she says and then gives a nervous chuckle. “You kind of do, babe.” she says quietly and then grimaces, already preparing for Maggie’s response. 

But Maggie doesn’t say anything, she just turns red and looks like she’s thinking over her entire life right now. “Why haven’t you told me?” She asks, and Alex can tell that she’s embarrassed. It makes her feel a little bad for her. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex sighs. “I just didn’t have the heart to tell you, and then after awhile I just got used to it,” she explains, just like she had explained to Kara. “I kind of thought it was adorable, anyway.” she adds. “I mean it is such a loud sound coming from such a cute tiny little body,” she says, smiling down at Maggie. 

This makes Maggie look even more offended. “I am not, tiny!” She just about screeches. “Or cute.” she adds, as an afterthought. 

Kara hides her giggles behind her hand, and Alex bites down on her lip, trying not to laugh out loud as well. “Okay baby, I’m sorry.” Alex says, trying as hard as she can not to laugh at her fiance. “Let’s just go back to sleep.” 

Maggie frowns and shakes her head. “Well, I can’t go back to sleep now.” She says as if it were obvious. “I don’t want to snore again and keep you guys awake.” she frowns. 

“Normally if you I just readjust you, you stop doing it. At least for a little while.” Alex tells her.

Maggie just grumbles in response. “I can’t believe you’ve never told me! It’s been almost a year, Alex!” She exclaims. 

“I said I was sorry,” Alex says with a grimace. “Come on, it’s not a big deal.” She adds with a sigh. 

Maggie just huffs, “I’m still not going back to sleep.”

Alex just rolls her eyes in response and tries not to smile again. She can tell how tired Maggie still is and she knows, no matter how hard Maggie tries to protest, she’s still going to fall asleep before they know it.

Maggie snuggles back into Alex’s side, though she has convinced herself that she’s not going back to sleep. She can’t. But Alex’s warmth is so inviting and she just can’t help herself. And closing her eyes comes involuntarily as well. Though, she’s still not going to fall back asleep. 

Nope. 

Alex only smiles and hugs Maggie closer to her, glancing over at Kara and giving her a knowing look.

A minutes later, Maggie reaches her hand up, very ungracefully and just about slaps Alex in the face, trying to find her cheek. She pats her nose and her chin before landing on her cheek. She then turns Alex’s face towards hers, her eyes still closed. “Love you baby,” she mumbles against Alex’s skin, half asleep, already forgetting that she was mad at Alex only a few minutes ago. 

Maggie always gets cuddly when she’s sleepy. She gets grumpy and cuddly and weirdly affectionate, though she’s still grumpy through it all. It’s weird, but it’s Maggie and Alex finds it adorable. 

Kara giggles at a half asleep Maggie’s actions. Even she finds it endearing and adorable.

“I love you too,” Alex says, and can’t help but giggle. She goes to turn her head back towards Kara, but Maggie’s hand is forcing her head to look back at her again and Alex once again laughs. “What, baby?” She asks highly amused. 

“Kiss me,” Maggie just about whines, a pout on her face, even though her eyes are still closed. 

Kara brings a hand up to her mouth, trying to hide her giggles for the hundredth time in the last 15 minutes. 

Yeah, she’s definitely not cute. Point proven. 

Alex doesn’t even try and hide her giggles, but she does lean down and kiss her fiance as requested. 

It only takes about two more minutes before Maggie is fast asleep in her arms again. This time with only soft snoring. It takes another couple of hours before they turn louder than the thunder again, waking Kara up once again. 

She just nudges the woman who moves a bit, snuggling closer to Alex, but ceases the snoring again. 

This goes on all night. 

But Kara doesn’t really mind. 

And Alex obviously doesn’t either. 

\----

It’s the next night after the storm, and Alex is lying in bed waiting on her fiance to join her. Today had been just as long as yesterday and all she wants to do is cuddle up with Maggie and go to sleep. But Maggie is taking forever in the bathroom. 

“Maggie,” she just about whines. “Come to bed.” 

“I’m coming,” Maggie shouts in response. 

Alex hears the woman huff from inside of the bathroom, making her roll her eyes and smirk. She can just see the grumpy look on Maggie’s face right now, because Alex is rushing her. 

Finally, Maggie comes out of the bathroom, moving slowly and looking shy. Alex is confused until the woman gets closer and she can see that Maggie has a little strip over her nose. “What is that?” Alex asks, trying not to chuckle, especially once she sees the frown on Maggie’s face. 

“It’s supposed to help with snoring,” she mumbles, clearly embarrassed. "It looks stupid."

Alex can’t help it, a chuckle escapes her lips, and Maggie quickly shoots her a glare. “I’m sorry, baby,” Alex says, but doesn’t exactly look very sorry. “Come here.” She says, reaching out for Maggie. 

Maggie grumbles and crosses her arms over her chest, but moves closer to Alex. 

Alex moves to her knees at the foot of the bed. “Baby, come here,” She says once again, a smile on her lips as she grabs Maggie’s arms and pulls her forward until her shins are hitting the edge of the bed. She wraps her arms around Maggie’s waist and gives her an affectionate smile. “I think it looks cute.”

This of course just makes Maggie scoff and roll her eyes. “It’s not cute. And I’m not cute.” 

Alex only continues smiling at her. “You’re right, it looks badass,” she corrects, with a smirk. Even if she’s lying just to appease the grumpy woman in her arms. “Now, come to bed and I’ll show just how badass I think it looks,” she says wiggling her eyebrows. 

Maggie narrows her eyes at Alex, still not sure if she’s done being bad at her. But of course she can’t resist the other woman, so she unfolds her arms and leans down, kissing Alex deeply. 

Alex moans in response and pulls Maggie down onto the bed and on top of her. But the kissing doesn’t last long because Alex can’t help but start laughing. It makes Maggie pull away giving her a confused look. “I’m sorry,” Alex mumbles, shaking her head. She reaches up and pulls Maggie back into her, kissing her passionately. 

But once again, only half a minute later, Alex is laughing into their kiss once again. 

Maggie pulls away with a huff. “What?” She asks, clearly annoyed, looking down at Alex. But, Alex just keeps laughing, even though Maggie can tell that she’s trying to keep it together. “It’s the nose strip isn’t it?” She asks with a deep frown. 

“No,” Alex shakes her head, turning serious for a millisecond, before laughing again. 

Maggie groans loudly and rolls off of Alex, moving up to the bed and lying down, her back to her fiance. 

“Baby, come on, I’m sorry,” Alex says, her chuckling still not quite gone. Though, she’s hiding it way better than she just had been. “Come on,” she says again, moving behind Maggie and slinging an arm around her waist, but Maggie shrugs her off. “Baby,” she says softly, leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Go away,” Maggie grumbles in response. 

“I’m sorry that I laughed. I promise, it’s not that bad.” She tries to assure her, but she knows that Maggie isn’t having it. “Come on, I’m good now. Let me make it up to you,” she says, pressing kisses along Maggie’s neck. 

“I’m not in the mood anymore.” 

“Fine,” Alex concedes with a sigh. “But, at least cuddle with me,” she says in a voice that she knows Maggie knows means she is pouting. A voice that she knows Maggie will give into. 

It only takes a couple of seconds, before Maggie is turning onto her other side to face Alex with yet another huff. She frowns at her fiance for a second before rolling her eyes and scooting over closer to her. 

Alex smiles happily at her, and lets Maggie wrap herself around her, before she in turn, wraps her arms around Maggie’s body. 

“I love you, Alex,” Maggie sighs sleepily. 

“I love you too, Maggie,” Alex returns just as affectionately. “And your cute little nose strip."

Maggie huffs loudly and tries to wriggle out of Alex’s grasp, but Alex chuckles and holds her tighter. 

“Go to sleep, baby,” Alex murmurs into her hair. 

Maggie only sighs and gives in, snuggling up to her fiance once more. 

The strips don’t end up working. 

But, Alex doesn’t even care.


	2. Versace on the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a fic based on Bruno mars song versace on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already posted this on tumblr, but realized that I needed to add it here. Sorry, if you have already read it and thought it was new!! I'll be posting a new one tonight or tomorrow, hopefully!

_Let’s take our time tonight, girl_

_Above us all the stars are watchin’_

_There’s no place I’d rather be in this world_

_Your eyes are where I’m lost in_

_Underneath the chandelier_

_We’re dancin’ all alone_

“Baby, come here.” Maggie whispers, walking up behind Alex who was talking to a few different DEO agents. And she had to admit, it was odd seeing them out of their DEO uniforms and dressed up in suites.

Alex looks behind her at her fiancee- _no_ , her _wife_ now. She smiles at the sight of Maggie in her tailored black pants and button up white shirt. She herself and changed into a simple white dress, after moving from the wedding to the reception. “Where are we going?” She asks curiously, lacing her fingers with Maggie’s, ready to be taken anywhere Maggie wanted to take her.

Maggie just smiles at her and nods her head towards the lake, a good 50 yards away from the tent that was holding their wedding reception. She guides her wife down the little path until they reach a quiet gazebo that is lit up in Christmas lights, overlooking the lake, a little chandelier hanging in the middle.

Alex smiles and lets Maggie lead her up the steps and inside of the gazebo, trying not to burst at the seams with happiness. Maggie pulls her into her and wraps her arms around Alex’s waist, dancing to the quiet music that they can still hear from the party still going on a few feet away.

They dance in silence for a couple of minutes, foreheads pressed against one another and smiles not being able to leave their faces. “We’re married,” Alex finally whispers, almost in awe. Tears are starting to form in her eyes, and she’s surprised that she has any tears left. Not after crying through almost the entire wedding.

Even though she swears she didn’t.

“You are my wife.” She adds, biting on her bottom lip, trying to contain the cheesy grin on her face.

Maggie smiles back at her just as brightly and lets out an embarrassing giggle. “I know babe,” she nods. “And you are my wife.” She says with so much affection, she’s not sure how she hasn’t imploded yet. She’s never been this happy in her entire life.

_There’s no reason to hide_

_What we’re feelin’ inside_

_Right now!_

“You think that we could blow this party and head up to our room, already?” Maggie asks after a minute, a mischievous smirk on her face.

Alex lets out a laugh, and pulls away, shaking her head. “Babe, we haven’t even done cake or anything.” She says, finding it amusing that Maggie was already over the reception. Though, she couldn’t deny that she wanted to take Maggie up to their room already, either.

They weren’t leaving for their honeymoon for another couple of days, so they’d just booked a hotel room upstairs for the night. “So, they probably wouldn’t even notice that we were gone. I mean, we probably won’t do cake for at least another hour or so anyway, right?” She asks, knowing that they were passing out dinner right now and letting everyone get settled since the wedding just ended.

Alex scrunches her lips together and narrows her eyes at Maggie, like she’s actually thinking it over. “Well, they’re going to want to do speeches…” she says, and then gasps when she feels Maggie’s lips on her neck. “But maybe they won’t notice, if we’re quick,” she says, already giving in to her wife.

She’s pretty sure that they’ll notice. But she’s also pretty sure that she doesn’t care right now.

“Come on,” Maggie says, with a sly grin, pulling Alex out of the gazebo, going around the reception tent and to the back of the hotel door so that nobody would spot them.

_So baby let’s just turn down the lights_

_And close the door_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won’t need it anymore_

_No you won’t need it no more_

_Let’s just kiss ‘til we’re naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Oooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

Giggles fill the hallway, as Maggie and Alex practically run down it, like a couple of teenagers, trying to get to their room. They’d already started making out on the elevator, but it had been about the fasted ride in their life, and hadn’t even gotten much time to do anything. Which led to Maggie, practically dragging Alex down the hall.

They finally reach their door and Maggie presses her body against Alex’s back and starts kissing her neck as she impatiently waits for Alex to open the door. Which is proving to be difficult, especially when Maggie’s hands move up to cup her breasts and start massaging them through her dress. “Baby,” Maggie whines.

Alex shudders and then lets out a huff, trying to focus on her task and not let Maggie distract her. She slides the door key in and gets a green light, but Maggie bites down on her neck, making her pause too long, enjoying the feeling and the door won’t open. “Baby, you’re making this difficult,” she says with a small laugh. She tries it again and finally gets another green light and practically slams the door open.

“Finally,” Maggie giggles, pulling her wife into the room. She barely even glances around the suite, and just pulls Alex over to the bed. She’ll enjoy the luxurious room later, she has things to do right now.

_I unzip the back to watch it fall_

_While I kiss your neck and shoulders_

_No don’t be afraid to show it off_

_I’ll be right here ready to hold you_

_Girl you know you’re perfect from_

_Your head down to your heels_

_Don’t be confused by my smile_

_'Cause I ain’t ever been more for real, for real_

Maggie goes back to attacking Alex’s neck and reaches behind the woman to try and unzip her dress, but it gets stuck. “Off,” she mumbles, against Alex’s neck.

She lifts her head up and turns the woman around so that she can properly unzip the dress. She pulls it off of Alex’s body, and leans in pressing kisses all over her back and neck, letting the dress drop to the floor.

Maggie pulls back and moans at the sight of Alex, spinning her back around, appreciating the black lacy lingerie that Alex had chosen to wear. She’d never seen it before which meant that Alex had gone shopping specifically for this occasion.

Though, she did as well.

Alex pulls Maggie back into her, deciding that she was taking too long looking at her. Not that she was necessarily complaining, because she loves watching the way Maggie looks at her, like she is the most beautiful thing in the world. But she needs more.

She needs Maggie.

She pulls her wife into a searing kiss as her fingers start to unbutton Maggie’s button up as quickly as she can manage. She’s pretty sure that Kara is going to come looking for them pretty soon, so even though she wants to take her time with Maggie, she knows they have a time limit right now. There will be time for slow later. They’ll have all night and all day tomorrow to worship each other.

Alex smoothly slides the shirt off of Maggie’s shoulders and lets it drop down to the floor carelessly. She lets out a moan, and pulls away, looking down at the red lace bra that Maggie had chosen to wear. “I definitely need to see more of this later,” she mumbles, before pulling Maggie back into her lips.

She lets her fingers slide down Maggie’s toned stomach and starts to unbutton her tailored pants. Pushing them off Maggie’s hips, they drop down to the floor right next to the dress and the white button up. Pulling away from Maggie, she kicks off her heels and smiles when she sees Maggie doing the same.

With a smirk, Alex pushes Maggie back onto the bed. Maggie looks a little surprised, but bites down on her lip as she watches Alex crawl onto the bed and straddle her. “God, you’re so fucking beautiful,” Maggie says in awe as she watches her wife reach behind her back and take off her bra. She barely has time to sling it behind her, before Maggie is reaching up, grabbing Alex by the shoulders and pulling her down on top of her.

Alex gasps as Maggie flips them over so that she’s now hovering above Alex. “I love you,” Maggie murmurs, before leaning down, capturing Alex’s lips with her own.

“I hope so Sawyer, you married me,” Alex smirks, but then gasps when Maggie bites down on her bottom flip, feeling a lot less cocky than she had a few seconds ago.

Maggie just grins and pulls back to look down at Alex. “It’s Danvers, now.” She says with a wide grin. She’d decided to take Alex’s name, after a long conversation over the matter. Though, Maggie didn’t have to explain herself much. She’s never felt more like she had a family than she does with the Danvers. The Sawyers was never really her family.

“Mrs. Maggie Danvers?” Alex says with a happy sigh, looking up at Maggie with a grin.

“Yes, Mrs. Alex Danvers?” She returns, with just as big of a smile.

“I need you to fuck me, now.” She says simply, a smirk on her face.

_So just turn down the lights (down the lights)_

_And close the door (close the door)_

_Oooh I love that dress_

_But you won’t need it anymore_

_No you won’t need it no more_

_Let’s just kiss 'til we’re naked, baby_

_Versace on the floor_

Maggie groans, and slides down Alex’s body, pulling her underwear off with her as she goes down. She tosses them carelessly behind her and then starts trailing kisses up Alex’s legs, until she reaches her center. She places a soft kiss on Alex’s clit and looks up at the redhead, who is gasping, her hips arching off the bed, wanting more.

And Maggie of course is going to give her new wife what she needs. She uses the flat of her tongue and starts swiping at Alex’s clit, her hands wrapping around Alex’s thighs, to try and keep her still.

“Maggie,” Alex says breathlessly, after a minute. She reaches down and tugs on Maggie’s hands, waiting her to come back up.

Maggie obliges, and slides up Alex’s body. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks down at Alex. “What is it, baby?” She asks, curiously, letting one of her thighs settle between Alex’s legs as she settles down on Alex.

Alex shakes her head, still trying to get her breathing under control. “I want to touch you too,” she explains breathlessly. She reaches down and tugs on Maggie’s underwear, wanting them off as well.

Maggie gets the message and helps Alex pull them off, throwing them into their pile of clothes. She settles herself back down on Alex’s body, and presses her lips against Alex’s. Her hand slides down Alex’s body, her fingers finding Alex’s clit and continuing the work that her tongue had been doing.

Alex groans and almost loses herself in the pleasure of Maggie’s fingers, but quickly comes back to reality. She slides her hand down Maggie’s body as well and starts rubbing at her wife’s clit, copying the motion that Maggie was using.

“More,” Alex says breathlessly, her back arching up into Maggie. “I need you inside me,” she moans, lifting her legs to wrap around Maggie’s waist.

Maggie moans in return and lets one of her fingers slip inside of Alex, finding her soaking wet. “Fuck,” she mumbles, as she starts thrusting in and out of the woman below her. She pulls away completely from the kiss and trails kisses down Alex’s jaw and down to her neck, sucking hard. She inserts a second feeling, loving the way that Alex moans into her ear.

_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Ooh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

“What do you want?” Alex whispers into Maggie’s ear, then biting down on her ear lobe.

Maggie shivers and bites down on Alex’s neck. “Inside,” she groans, thrusting her hips down into Alex.

Alex obliges and inserts two fingers inside of Maggie, trying to keep up with the same pace that Maggie had started with her. Her other hand wraps around Maggie’s back, her nails digging into Maggie’s back. “So good,” Alex groans, hips bucking up into Maggie’s.

_Dance_

_can you feel it?_

_(It’s warmin’ up) can you feel it?_

_(It’s warmin’ up) can you feel it, baby?_

_It’s warmin’ up_

_Oh, seems like you’re ready for more, more, more_

_Let’s just kiss 'til we’re naked_

They move together for a few more moments, until Maggie lets her head drop down onto Alex’s shoulder, starting to feel her orgasm approaching. “Baby, faster,” Maggie groans, her eyes closing tightly, as she has to try and focus harder on continuing her thrusts into Alex, and not giving in fully to the pleasure that Alex is giving her.

Alex starts thrusting faster into her wife and feels Maggie doing the same, as they move in sync. The bed starts to squeak, the headboard hitting the back wall as as their movements get harder and more hectic.

“Baby, come for me,” Maggie commands, feeling her orgasm coming fast. And she wants to make sure that Alex is right there with her. “Come for me,” she says again, this time it sounding more like a whimper.

Alex lets out a loud moan, her back arching up into Maggie’s. “I’m coming,” she manages to say before another loud moan rips from her throat.  

Both women move with each other, chasing their orgasms, until finally they both come at the same time, moaning and panting into each others skin.

_Ooh, Versace on the floor, hey baby_

_Take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Oh take it off for me, for me, for me, for me now, girl_

_Versace on the floor_

_Floor_

_Floor_

“Oh Rao!” is all they hear as they lay in their post orgasmic bliss.

They both glance over at the door and can’t see Kara but know that she’s outside of their door. They glance at each other and just start chuckling.

“Guys! Everyone is looking for you two! We are trying to do cake! And I spent weeks working on my speech so it’d be nice if you’d come out so that I can give it!” She yells through the door, and they can hear the pout in her voice. And also the crinkle between her eyes.

“Sorry, Kara,” Alex says, though she can’t stop smiling. “We’ll be right out.” She says and then turns over, smirking at Maggie. “I guess we should go.” She says with a chuckle, and Maggie just laughs in response, but nods her head.

“Just wait until later, baby.” Maggie tells her as they both start looking for their clothes. “I am going to fuck you all night long,” she promises.

And Alex doesn’t think she’s going to be able to get through these next couple of hours.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Let me know what you thought, please! 
> 
> Head over to, all-the-fictional-lesbians . tumblr . com and send me some more prompts! I also take them for Wayhaught, Hollstein, Bechloe and Kadena!


End file.
